The Fight
by Frogie48
Summary: Bella finds out that sometimes love doesn't have to hurt you. Emmett finds out that taking a backseat to his own needs gets him no where. Can he convince Bella that he loves her or will she keep fighting him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyers.

This story came to me after seeing a banner of Bella and Emmett. I may have a bit of an Emmett fantasy and this is the result of that. Warning: Edward is not a nice guy in this but he isn't mentioned all that much.

The Fight

Emmett and Bella

EmPov

I was sitting at the table watching the girl's drinks. I was the protector, they all knew that. I wanted to be more to one of them but she was constantly "_friend-zoning_" me. I've watched Bella fall for and get her heart broken by four of the biggest assholes in town; one of which was my brother.

First was Newton. That putz thought he was God's gift to the ladies but at 17 years old he was seriously lacking in game. He got Bella's attention and once she fell for him, he turned around and brushed her off for a girl that would put out. Bella was upset and cried on my shoulder.

Next was Jacob Black. He swooped in and swept her off her feet. She thought he hung the moon. I had to sit by and watch her fall head over heels in love with him. She gave him her V-card and was planning to follow him to college. Then he meets this girl while on his football tryout for Oregon State and "Bam" Bella is history. He suddenly loves this Nessie girl and poor Bella was crushed. She once again cried on my shoulder.

She rebounded with Seth, one of Jacob's friends. He was good to her and she kept him at arm's length for a while. I was leery from the start but she liked the attention he gave her. I worried that as soon as she gave it up, he'd dump her. Well he didn't dump her as soon as she slept with him; instead he cheated on her and then tried to get her to have a threesome with some girl from town. She was pissed and destroyed her bedroom, then cried on my shoulder.

Then I made the biggest mistake of my life. Instead of telling her how I felt; I introduced her to my brother Edward. He was home for the summer after finishing up at Dartmouth. They hit it off instantly. The connection was amazing. He gave her lots of attention and treated her like a princess. She thought the sun shined out of his ass. I actually had a good feeling about this one. I wanted her to be happy but seeing her with him was tough. I was hoping that Edward would give her everything she deserved but no. He decided to pack up and move to England for a job. The job was a great opportunity so I understood but instead of trying to have a long distance relationship with Bella, he just dumped her. His reply to her wanting to try the distance thing was "I won't have time for you. You're young; you'll get over me quickly." Needless to say she was devastated. Only this time she didn't come to cry on my shoulder. She went to our friend Alice.

Now tonight, like most Saturday nights, we are at a club where the girls will dance and flirt with all the guys. We turned twenty-one this past year and had made Saturday nights "Club night". We usually had a great time. We'd dance and drink and sometime the girls would meet a nice guy. Alice had met Jasper at this particular club. He was a bartender, which worried me, but he really seems to like her. She's a hyper little pixie, which can really get on a guy's nerves but Jasper seems to calm her and gets a kick out of her off the wall personality. He keeps the crazies at bay from the bar, which makes my job easier. Victoria's boyfriend is a real tool and doesn't come out with us. I have to say that is probably for the best. The only time he did come along, we ended up in a fight with some dude, named Riley. Apparently James didn't like the way Riley was looking at Tori.

Most nights are pretty calm and we get home without any major drama. Tonight didn't look like it was going to be one of those nights.

BPOV

Ali, Tori and I were having a great time. I loved coming to the club and dancing with my friends. I looked forward to Saturday night all week long. I've been trying to get Emmett to come dance all night but he keeps telling me "no". He's kind of weird tonight. He's watching our drinks like someone is out to poison us or something. I'm pretty sure he likes me. I can see it in the way he looks at me sometimes. Then other times he looks like he wants to kill me. I don't know what to do about it. I mean, I like him a lot. How can I not? He's beautiful. His blue eyes are just so deep. His body is ah-maz-ing! It was crazy the amount of time he spent on the shape of his abs. Every time he comes over to the house after a workout I want to lick him. Don't even get me started on those dimples. Seriously, he could melt a girl's pantie right off with one flash of the dimple smile! He is the perfect combination of cute boy and sexy man.

So anyway, tonight the girls and I are dancing and he's guarding our drinks with his life. Some guys keep watching Tori and I. They probably notice Ali but Jasper makes sure everyone here knows she is his. I think they are taking turns chickening out because every few minutes one of them will stand up and head this way before turning around and going back to the table. Tori is looking for a new guy. She wants to dump James. I will be so glad when she finally does it. He's such a loser and treats her like crap.

We are dancing to some new Justin Timberlake song, when I feel a hand on my back. I turn to see who it is and low and behold it's one of the guys from the table across the way. He asks nicely to dance with me, so I have to say "yes". We start out dancing a foot away from each other, hands to ourselves but as the song goes on we end up pretty close together. His hands are hot on my hips and his hips just brushing my stomach. He's pretty hot, dark hair, green eyes, tall and well built. Nothing like Emmett but I'd bet he looks pretty good under the clothes he's wearing.

So we are dancing for a long time before he tells me his name is Paul. He's friends with Seth and Jacob. As soon as he says their names I am on edge. I know he's probably just looking for a piece of ass so I keep him at a distance. He's a good dancer though so I keep dancing. I let him put his hands on my upper ass but as they start roaming down to my thighs I step away. "Look, man, I'll dance with you but keep the hands off my ass. I know how you rez guys are."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were sending me the right signals. I'll slow down. I'm not like those other pricks. They screwed up when they fucked you over." He flashed me a smile.

"Yeah, well just keep it PG please."

We went back to dancing and he was being nice. As we turned around I got a glimpse of Emmett. Some busty blonde was talking to him. I was getting a little jealous. She was fucking perfect; tall with curves in all the right places. She was exactly what Emmett would go for. She was making him laugh and touching his chest. It pissed me off. So much so, that when Paul's hand moved up my side to my boob, I didn't stop him. His thumb was rubbing the side of my tit and inching towards my nipple. It caused me to shudder when he finally grazed the now fully erect peak. I looked up to find his eyes full of lust. I took a peak at Emmett and the blonde, she was leaning so far over the table that she had her tits right in his face. He glanced at me so I did what any jealous girl would do. I kissed Paul; hard and with all the jealousy flowing through my body. He returned the kiss with fervor. His hands were roaming all over my back and sides, finding a way into the top of my jeans. He turned us around so I couldn't see Emmett anymore. He moved his kisses to my neck as I pulled away for air. When I pulled his mouth back to mine he moaned and pressed his hips into my stomach. I could feel his very hard, very big erection pressing into me. I wanted to take him outside and let him fuck these feelings out of me.

Just as I was working up the courage to drag him out of the club I felt an arm come between us and pull me back. I turned around to scream at who ever thought that was a good idea to find Emmett looking ready to kill. His eyes were bugged out and his nostrils were flaring. He had his hands clinched into tight fists. I started to yell at him but he was so focused on Paul I stepped back into Tori's arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Paul yelled at him.

EmPOV

"Me? What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I roared at this douche bag molesting Bella.

I had sat and watched her make out with him for what felt like an eternity. Rosalie, the blonde bimbo was blocking my view for the beginning of it but I'd seen enough.

"I was enjoying myself with Bella until you came along. What the fuck is your problem anyway?"

What was my problem? That's the million dollar question. I love this girl and instead of telling her; I keep watching her make all the wrong choices. I decided to back track a little. Bella didn't seem to mind this guy groping her but he could seriously tone it down a bit.

"Dude, I don't have a problem, but I'm not the one practically fucking a girl on the dance floor. Tone it down, she's a good girl. Treat her like one." I didn't dare look at Bella because I knew I'd throw her over my shoulder and run with her.

"She didn't seem to mind. I mean she started kissing me first. Maybe you should ask her what she wants before you go pushing her around." Paul tried to defend himself by using her. What a fucking low life.

"Maybe I should." I muttered as I drew in a breath. I turned around to face her. "So Bella is this what you want? You want some Rez dude groping you on the dance floor."

Her face fell and then she looked up at me with a steely gaze. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but you didn't seem to notice us dancing while Blondie was all over you."

"What? You saw her? She was a skank. I told her to get lost." What was that about? She never seemed to show any concern over who I talked to before. "Why would you care anyway? You were busy with this dog over here."

We had drawn a huge crowd. Her eyes narrowed again and she stepped around me. "Maybe I like this dog. He's at least not afraid of showing me he's interested."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. My first instinct was to defend myself but all I could think of were insults. "Yeah, he's really interested in a piece of ass. I bet he was planning to take you out back and fuck you in the alley."

Paul's face pales and he gives his thoughts away. The crazy thing was so did Bella's. The thought that she had considered fucking this pup, just pissed me off.

"Oh my fucking God. Really Bells, you were gonna let him fuck you, here, in the alley? What has happened to you?" I can't believe this. She had always been such a good girl. She is the perfect mix of sweet and innocent and sexy as hell.

She, of course, blushes and bites her lip. Paul wraps her in his arms so I start to walk away. As I turn I see Alice's eyes bug out. When I turn back around Bella is in tears. Paul tries to comfort her but she pushes him away and runs off of the dance floor. So now I'm standing here looking like an ass. Alice slaps me in the arm and runs off after her. Tori takes my hand and pulls me over to the table.

"What was that all about and don't you dare say you were just trying to protect her."

"I was worried that she was getting too carried away with him. Did you see what they were doing?" I tried but it didn't even sound convincing to me.

"Yeah, I saw him kissing her and her kissing him. She was enjoying herself. She knew he was friends with Jake and Seth, she wasn't going to do anything with him." Tori said.

"Yeah, well it sure didn't look like it from here." I pouted.

"Oh, my, gosh. You like her! I knew it. I knew you had a thing for her. I even told Alice that you and Bells would be together before next year." She gushed.

"Would you shut the fuck up? Yeah, I like her but she doesn't like me like that so it's stupid. Besides she dated my brother. I can't exactly date her too."

"Haha, would you listen to yourself. You sound like a girl. How the fuck do you know if she likes you or not? Have you ever asked her? Have you bothered to tell her how you feel? She waited a moment before answering her own questions. "No, you haven't. You've been too busy pining away for her you didn't even try to get her."

"Okay, okay. I get it, I'm a moron. I have loved her for years and let her "friend-zone" me. What was I supposed to do, she was always with someone else or coming out of a break up?" Her jaw dropped.

"Wait, you love her?" I nodded. "Like; Love her love her?" I nodded again. "OH MY GOD! That is fucking awesome."

"Not really. I just went all cave man on her and then called her a whore, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to help my case." I dropped my face into my hands. "I'm such an asshole."

"No you are not an asshole; you are a love sick fool. Now let's go. Alice should have her in the car by now."

We stood up and headed towards the door.

BPOV

I can't believe how stupid I am. I was totally going to let Paul fuck me. I had already made up my mind. If Emmett hadn't interrupted us I would have marched him outside and let him take me in the alley.

Emmett was right, what had happened to me? I was turning into a whore. I didn't even know Paul.

I sat and thought about the course my life was on. When Alice showed up I was just staring off into the night sky. I spoke before she could try and comfort me.

"I'm a whore. Em's right."

Alice shook her head at me. "No, you are not. You are just a girl that loves a boy and doesn't even know it."

I looked at her like she had five heads. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You love Emmett. How have you not realized it yet?" She smirked at me.

"No I do not. Sure I like Emmett and of course I think he's sexy as hell but I do not love him."

She just laughed at me. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Who do you call when you have good news? Or when you are feeling sad, who cheers you up just by being there? Who is the first person you think of when you wake up and the last before you fall asleep? Who do you dream about?"

I thought for a moment. I always call the girls with good news and Alice is my go to for all things up beat. Then I remembered crying my eyes out over every stupid boy in my past on Emmett's shoulder. I did that up until it was Edward breaking my heart. I used to call him for everything. He was my rock. Emmett was the first person I told when I found out my parents' were getting a divorce. Emmett was the first person I called when I got asked to prom by Mike. It was Em that helped me fill out my college applications and it was him that was there to open all the letters I got in return. It was Emmett that helped me choose UDub. When did I start pushing him away?

After Edward, I pushed him away after Edward left me. It just hurt so much to think that I couldn't make him happy. That I wasn't enough for Edward. How could Emmett look at me knowing that I was the reason his brother left the freaking country?

I must have voiced that last thought out loud because Alice clucked her tongue at me. "You're kidding right? Emmett doesn't think that and you are not even remotely the reason Edward went to England. He got a job he couldn't refuse. He was stupid to let you go so easy but he didn't leave because of you."

I was in denial. "Shut up, I know that I wasn't enough for him. He didn't even want to try to be with me. Emmett didn't even try to convince him that he should try for me."

"Maybe that's because Em likes you."

"So he'd let me get my heart broken all over again. That's pretty fucking selfish, if you ask me." I said defensively.

As soon as the last words left my mouth Emmett and Tori came into view. I didn't know if he'd heard me but the look on his face told me he most likely did.

Let's get out of here. I've had enough drama for the night." Tori said with a knowing smile.

Alice hopped up and pulled me up with her. We all climbed into the car and Emmett drove Tori home before taking Ali and I to our house.

When we pulled up Ali told us that she was just going inside to get some clothes and then she was leaving to go to Jasper's for the night. She hopped out and ran to the door leaving us sitting in the car alone. I was in the backseat behind him.

EmPOV

"Look, B, I'm sorry for making a scene tonight. I shouldn't have interrupted you." I said even though I didn't really mean it.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been acting like a whore. I should probably thank you for saving me from making a bad decision."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were a whore. You know I don't think of you like that, don't you?"

"No, Em, I honestly don't know what you think of me anymore. Ever since Edward, you've been really hard to read."

"Yeah, well you've done nothing but push me away since the week he told you he was leaving. What would you have me do?" I was raising my voice so I took a couple deep breaths to calm down.

"Be my friend. Tell me that there's someone out there who will love me. Tell me that I'm not just a piece of ass that guys can throw away when they are done with me. ", she trailed off losing steam with each word.

My heart was breaking for her. I knew she had felt used before but I'd never seen her so beat down. I wanted to hop the first flight to London and beat my brother's ass. He killed her when he left her.

"Look, I can't say that there is someone out there who will love you, but I can tell you that you are special. You are amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you." _God, I'm such a pussy._

"Yeah, right. Thanks for the ride." She was out and slammed the door before I even realized what she was doing.

She ran full speed into the house. I watched as Ali came out a second later shaking her head. She looked right at me and mouthed "Fix this". I put the car in drive and left; tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't fix this. She was broken and I'm not the one who could put her back together. I pulled over in a parking lot and called Edward. It would be early morning there and this was his mess.

"_Hello? Emmett, what's wrong? Are mom and dad ok?"_ He sounded frantic.

"Yeah, sorry. No they are ok. I need to talk to you about Bella." I didn't know what else to say.

"_What about her? Is she ok?"_ He sounded slightly interested.

"No, she's a mess. She feels like no one wants her. She thinks you didn't love her."

"_Well I'm sorry to hear that. She's a good girl. I don't think I did love her. Not enough. She has someone else who loves her though, doesn't she?"_ I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why did you tell her you loved her if you didn't know for sure? You broke her heart."

"_I don't know, Em, why haven't you told her you love her? Don't deny it, I'm not stupid. I could see it every single time you looked at her. How long have you been in love with her?"_

"For probably five years. Was it that obvious?"

"_Yeah, it was. I figured when I left that she'd go to you for comfort and you'd man up and tell her how you felt. I'm sorry that I hurt her. I did care about her. She's sweet and beautiful but she's too young for me and we were not in the same place in our lives to try a long distance relationship."_

"What should I do? I just insulted her and made a scene at a club. She just ran away from me." I was desperate.

"_She will listen if you make her. She cares about you too, ya know. She may even love you. Just talk to her, don't let her run away from you anymore. She's good at that."_

"You are right. She always runs when she can't handle the conversation. I'll go back to her house. Thanks, Edward."

BPOV

He had his chance to tell me if he cared for me but nope. He's either a major pussy or he really doesn't love me. My money is on the latter.

I was sitting in the living room trying to get my emotions under control. I was so mad at myself. I was ashamed of my behavior tonight and of all the times guys had used me in the past. I was ready for a fight. Maybe I can run it out on the treadmill.

I decide to head to the basement and do some running. I quickly ran upstairs and changed my clothes before I went to the basement. I started on a slow jog and worked up to a nice pace. I let all the hurt and anger come to the surface and push me to let it out.

I couldn't understand why I had been hurt so many times. What was it about me that made guys say, "Oh look a quick fuck, I can dump her when I'm done."? I just didn't get it.

I think I am pretty. I'm no supermodel but I'm not a dog. I am smart and I can get a laugh now and then. I take care of myself and I don't bitch about my appearance all the time like some girls.

I don't think I give off the "insecure" vibe but maybe I do.

As I was hitting my stride, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I hopped up on the sides of the treadmill and shut off the machine. When I turned Emmett was standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

"I came to talk." He answered evenly.

I didn't want to talk. I wanted to fight. I wanted someone else to feel like I felt.

"I don't _want_ to _talk_ to you." I couldn't help the way I spoke to him. I couldn't get past the hurt.

"Well you don't have to _talk_ to me but I _**have**_ to talk to you." He replied without hesitation.

"Fine then, talk, but make it fast, I don't have a lot of nice things to say to you right now."

He nodded, "I understand. Look, B, I have made so many mistakes when it comes to you. I really am so sorry about tonight. I made an ass of myself and made you think I don't care about you, which couldn't be further from the truth." He stopped; I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to speak or if he was just collecting his thoughts so I stayed quiet.

EmPOV

This was it. I had to just lay it all out there and see what she did.

"I care so much for you. I have for a long time. I don't know what stopped me from telling you. I can make excuses about you being in relationships or rebounding but they would be just that, excuses. When I met you I knew you were special. There was something about you that made me want to protect you. I couldn't explain it back then so I just let our relationship grow naturally. You are my best friend. I always thought that was all I'd ever need from you but as the years went on and I saw all the different sides to you, I realized I needed far more from you. I needed to be your everything. I wanted to be the one taking you to prom or the one you kissed for the first time. I was so jealous of those fucktards that kept screwing you over. Newton; for not knowing what to do with someone like you. Black; Ugh, just everything. He had your heart and he threw it away. When you told me you slept with him, I wanted to kill him. I mean really fucking kill him. He had a future with you and blew it. Seth, I knew, I knew from the start that he was bad news but I just sat there like an idiot and let him hurt you." Her mouth fell open and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, you did. You mean to tell me you've wanted me all this fucking time and you just let me get used time and time again. I get being scared but come on." She turned around and threw her hands in the air. "So what the fuck were you thinking when Edward and I got together?"

"I was just as surprised by that as you were. I couldn't believe he fell for you. I knew how special you were and I knew you thought he was good looking but I couldn't believe he went for someone so much younger than him. Then you and him just hit it off and I had to step aside and watch him make you so unbelievable happy. I was sure you'd end up married to him. I was actually happy for you, even if I was a little jealous. Then when he decided to leave…." I started but she interrupted me.

"I know the fucking story, you don't have to recap. When he left I was shattered. When he left you were the last person I wanted to talk to. Did you even try to get him to try for me? No. Well I guess now I know why."

"What, no! I didn't try to get him to give the long distance thing a try because of how he told you to let him go. He didn't deserve you. ", I yelled at her. "I fucking loved you. Not him. Obviously or he wouldn't have even had to think about being with you. Distance wouldn't have stopped me!"

She looked stunned. I wanted to apologize for yelling but decided to just shut up.

"You loved me?" She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Yes, and I love you still." I said to the air, because she wasn't looking at me.

BPOV

I looked up to see his face full of the love he was declaring to me. My heart stuttered and then picked up in a gallop. I was even more pissed off.

"Why the sam hell did you not tell me? Why did you sit by and let me get hurt over and over? Don't tell me you didn't think I cared about you because that's bullshit and you fucking know it."

"Yeah, you really showed you cared. You put me in the "Friend-zone", and that's all I thought you'd ever want from me."

"The Fuck I did. Friend-zone? Ha!" I was grasping at straws because he was right. I had totally "friend-zoned" him. He was safer there. He couldn't hurt me there. I had to just say that though. Stop denying how I felt.

All the wind left my sails and I was defeated. "I had to." I cried. "You couldn't hurt me as my friend."

"Bells, I would never hurt you like they did. I would never leave you or use you." He said, taking a tentative step toward me. "I love you."

"I-I c-can't. It's to-too m-much." I cried, wrapping my arms around my torso.

He stepped closer and said it again. "I love you. Don't shut me out."

"Why? I can't take anymore, Em. It hurts too much."

"Please, just try. I love you, I won't hurt you." He declared. I could see the promise in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I can't, I'm sorry." I turned to run out the door.

EmPOV

She's running; I have to stop her. "Don't run from me." I ordered. She stopped briefly before taking off again. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding then ran after her.

She's a fast little thing and had made it halfway up the basement steps. "Stop, Bella. Just stop. You can't run from love forever."

"Watch me." She spat back at me.

"No, I won't watch you self-destruct. Don't fight this. Don't fight me." I stepped up the stairs to stand directly behind her. I reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Let me prove to you that you are worth all my love." I begged. "Please, let me love you."

She turned around; I kept my hands on her shoulders. "What happens when this doesn't work, huh, then I would lose my best friend and my lover. I can't handle that. I can't lose you."

"I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. You will have to stop fighting me though. We won't work if you guard your heart from me."

"I know. I don't know if I can do it." She said as I slid my hands to her waist.

"I think you can, with my help."

She looked up into my eyes, seemingly searching for something. I tried to show her all the love I've been carrying for her.

"Okay, I'll try, but if you hurt me, I reserve the right to castrate you!" She said with narrowed eyes.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Agreed. Can I kiss you now?" I asked, unsure whether she'd let me.

"Yes. Of course you can."

I wasted no time pulling her into my arms and pressing my lips to hers. The feeling of her soft pouty lips on mine was indescribable. She melted into me and let me open her mouth with my tongue. Once I pressed into her she came alive; our tongues wrestling for dominance. I surrendered to her and allowed her to explore my mouth. She was not shy at all.

When I felt my cock beginning to spring to life I decided to slow things down; I tried to pull away but she wrapped her hands around my head and began kissing and sucking my neck and ears.

"Bells….. Bella…..Isabella!" I had to keep calling her name. She was fierce. I ended up pulling her hands away from my hair.

"What? Why are you stopping?" She said breathlessly.

"I don't want to push you too far too fast."

BPOV

"You're not. I have a confession to make. ", I said sheepishly. He'd laid all his cards on the table, now it was my turn. "I've been hoping you'd make a move for the last six months. I was mad at your brother and I took that out on you. I'm sorry. I knew I liked you but tonight I realized that it's more than that. It has been for a while. I love you too. If you'd have asked me that yesterday, hell even earlier tonight, I would have denied it but it's true."

He looked like a deer in headlights. "Really? How did you figure it out?"

"I got so jealous when that blonde chick was hitting on you, that's why I kissed Paul. Then talking to Ali, she just laid it all out there. I denied it but she was so right, as usual. I couldn't deny it anymore. Then when you didn't give me the answer I was looking for in the car, I just lost it."

"Let's not talk about Paul." He said with a smirk.

"Ok, let me go take a shower and then we can cuddle up and talk about us instead." I said hoping he'd join me in the shower.

"That's sounds nice. I'll just wait in the living room."

"No, you can wait in my room."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"No, because what I really want is to have you join me in the shower and make love to me before we talk." I blurted out without thinking.

I guess he was in agreement because the next thing I knew I was being picked up and he was running up the stairs to my room. When we got there he kicked the door shut and planted his lips on mine.

I moaned and threaded my fingers through his hair. I let my legs fall from his hips and he gently let me down. I immediately started pulling at his t-shirt. He pulled my tank off before removing his shirt. I was left standing in my sports bra and running shorts. I stepped out of my running shoes and began pushing my shorts down my hips. He didn't move to take anything else off so I just dragged my shorts down slowly. Once they were at my feet I pulled my bra over my head. I kept my eyes on his. He seemed to approve.

Now standing in just my panties I stepped forward and pulled the buttons of his jeans open. He was going commando so when I pulled the flaps apart his erection bounced out. He smiled at my obvious surprise. He was so much bigger than I would have thought. He was the biggest I'd ever seen. All I could think was "_so big_".

I must have said that out loud because he laughed. "Too big?" he questioned.

I raised one eyebrow, "There's no such thing."

I began working his jeans down his legs. When I got them to his knees I dropped to mine. Now I was face to face with his glorious cock.

EmPOV

There she was on her knees in front of my cock. She helped me out of my shoes, socks and jeans. My cock was reaching for her but I didn't not want the first time I got inside her to be her mouth.

"Stand up." I requested. "Please. I don't want the first time to be like this." She used my hips to pull herself off the floor. I reached out and pulled her panties from her hips. I followed her lead and sank to my knees to take them all the way off. I removed her socks and kissed her just above her bellybutton. When I stood I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and began kissing my neck. I walked us to her bathroom and set her on the counter. I took a moment to kiss her before pulling away to turn on the shower. When I got the water how I wanted it I turned around to lift Bella off the counter. She was holding a little foil package between her fingers with a sexy little smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we may need that." I laughed as I went in for a kiss.

"Well I have a whole drawer full of them. It's been a long time for me, Em. I mean, not since, well you know." She said trailing off.

"I know. Are you sure you're ready for this? We can wait. I don't plan on letting you get away from me. We have forever." I didn't want to rush her but I really hoped she didn't change her mind. My cock may explode now if she did.

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love you. I feel like we've wasted way too much time. I'm done fighting the feelings I have for you." She stated while running her fingers over my chest.

"Great. I love you too and we have wasted too much time. Let's get started on the rest of our lives." I picked her up and stepped into the shower.

I took a lot of time washing her body with the little scrubby thing she had hanging on the faucet. She has the most beautiful body and I loved discovering every single detail of it. She has little scars on her knees from all the falls she took as a little girl. She's got a birthmark on her right hip. It's the shape of a heart if you really look closely. Her tits were small and perky. I loved the feel of them in my hands.

She gasped and moaned as I washed between her long legs. I was gentle and used my hands instead of the scrubby. Her folds were slick with arousal. I teased her; never letting my fingers slip inside of her.

BPOV

He was playing dirty. Teasing my pussy but never letting me feel him inside. I lathered up my hands and decided to return the favor. I washed his neck and down his chest then around to his back and over his rock hard ass. He had muscles on top of muscles. It was kind of like looking at my own personal Adonis. I bent at the hips and washed down the outside of his legs then up the inside of them, stopping just as I grazed the skin of his balls. His spectacular cock was straining to reach me. I wanted so badly to suck the head into my mouth but he didn't want that tonight.

I stood up and told him to bend down so I could wash his hair. He dropped to his knees and let me soap up his curly hair. I scraped his scalp with my nails and he hissed.

"Oh God, Bells, that feels amazing."

I reached up to remove the shower head so I could rinse his hair. My hip brushed against his cheek and he turned his face to kiss me.

"I want to taste you." He moaned.

"Sorry, if I can't suck your cock, you can't lick my pussy." I teased.

He muttered under his breath, something about being a gentleman. I had to laugh.

"That was your rule. Now, stand up and put this condom on, I need to feel you." I gave him my orders and he obeyed. He took the condom off the soap holder where I had stashed it.

I watched him roll it down his shaft, thanking God that I had Magnum's in the drawer. Thankfully he interrupted that train of thought before I could think about why I had them in the first place. He lifted me up and positioned himself against my entrance.

As the head of his throbbing cock began to press into me he captured my lips in a searing kiss. I couldn't keep up the kiss because the pressure and stretching of his cock entering me was overwhelming. I leaned my head back against the shower wall. He pressed forward slowly allowing me to adjust a little at a time. It was the sweetest torture. He seemed to be holding his breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I took a deep breath and moved my hips a little causing him to slip in and fill me completely.

"Oh God, B. You are so fucking tight. I'm not going to last long."

"Me either. I've never felt like this before. ", I arched my back pulling myself off him, signaling that I was ready. "Move for me, Em. I need you to move."

He pushed back in pinning me to the wall. He pulled back and pushed in slowly. We kept that pace as we kissed and licked everywhere we could reach. I was pretty sure I'd have a hickey on my collar bone from the way he was sucking at me.

As he picked up the pace I could feel the tightness in my stomach, coiling like a spring. I was getting so close.

"What do you need, baby? I'm not going to be able to hold off any longer." He begged.

"Harder, I'm so close."

He obliged by slamming into me. I could feel the tile of the shower digging into my back. After a few hard thrusts I finally felt like I was falling of the ledge. "Oh, God, Yes! Emmett!" I couldn't control the words coming from my mouth. I could feel my pussy contracting around him as he stilled and came with a groan and a string of expletives.

EmPOV

I was barely able to hold her up as my body recovered from the force of my orgasm. I have never felt like this before. She was still contracting around me slightly. Our breathing was erratic as her head was thrown back and mine rested against her shoulder.

After a moment I helped her ease her legs down to stand and I slipped out of her. I was still semi-hard. I removed the condom and tied off the end before setting it on the side of the tub to dispose of later. I cleaned up and she did the same. We didn't say anything for a long moment.

I stepped out and got towels for us. After drying off I cleaned up the condom and then followed her to her room. She turned around and noticed that my erection had fully recovered. Without another word she walked past me, dropping her towel and entered the bathroom again. I watched her open a drawer and pull out a handful of condoms.

"I take it you aren't ready to sleep." I asked teasingly.

"Not even close. I plan to make you cum many times tonight. We can talk tomorrow." She smirked as she pulled my towel loose and let it drop to the floor. She then sunk to the floor and took me into her mouth. She alternated between sucking and bobbing. She couldn't take it all in but damn she was good. She used her tiny hand to stroke what she couldn't take and the grip she had on my balls made me weak in the knees.

I didn't want to cum yet so I pulled back and she let me go with a pop. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She asked, looking a little hurt.

"Oh Bells, I loved it; too much. I just want to do something." I said as I helped her stand. I walked her over to the bed and laid her down. "I want a taste too." I said as I pushed her legs apart and spread her lips with my thumbs. She had one of those perfectly shaped pussies; the kind that looks like a flower. "So beautiful. ", I whispered. I couldn't wait so I leaned in and kissed her right on the clit. The little moan she let out spurred me on and I licked her from her tight hole to her clit. She dug her fingers into my hair as I started my attack on her slick folds. She raised her feet to my shoulders and dropped her knees to the bed. I could spend all night doing this. She was so responsive. The sounds she was making coupled with the way her body would contract with each swipe of my tongue had me dying to get inside her again.

She started pulling at my hair and I could feel her walls begin to pulse so I pushed a finger inside of her and pressed against that spongy spot deep inside of her, to push her over the edge. She came hard and I pulled back to watch.

When she finally came down we climbed up into the bed and I settled between her thighs. I couldn't stop kissing her; from her lips to her navel; I had to taste every inch of her.

We laid like that for a long while; staring into each other's eyes, kissing and cuddling.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Bells."

"I'm sorry for fighting you. I wish I could go back and change the past so it had always been you."

"Me too. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

"Well at least we both know now. We can make our future together."

"Yeah, forever, if you'll have me."

"Of course. Now make love to me."

I kissed her and we spent the rest of the night alternating between making love and cuddling. We didn't sleep a wink but I wouldn't have wanted to miss a moment with her.

We had wasted so much time fighting our feelings. I vowed that night to never again let fear hold me back from anything again in my life.

**So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
